


Rafael's 1st Place Pumpkin

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin Carving Contest, Sassy Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM:500: PumpkinThe Lightwood-Bane Family's Pumpkin carving contest comes to a conclusion.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Rafael's 1st Place Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> It was a challenge writing this all within the word limit but was super fun to do!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“It is the Death Star!” Simon defended his pumpkin for the thirtieth time. “I shouldn’t lose points because Shadowhunters don’t watch Star Wars.” 

“Hey!” Isabelle called out from the couch, “I know that one!” 

“Thank you, babe,” Simon huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“Anyway,” Jace rolled his eyes as he prompted them to move to the last pumpkin left to judge. 

The Lightwood-Banes had invited Alec’s siblings and mother along with their partners to celebrate with the boys in their home this year. 

They had watched some tamed horror movies and had fun helping Max pick out his costume. 

Rafael was twelve now and very adamantly proclaimed he was too old to dress up this year. 

So Max decided to mock his older brother by dressing like a ‘too cool’ Shadowhunter. Alec laughed along till Jace and Izzy thought it would be funny to compare the costume to Alec’s teenage years. 

Magnus earned himself a pouting glare from his husband as well when he agreed with his siblings. 

Alec observed as Rafael kept trying to suppress his laughter as Jace, Clary, and Maryse got closer to his pumpkin. He didn’t know what his oldest was up to but he hoped it wasn’t another of his pranks. Lately, Alec wondered if letting Simon and Jace babysit for them was such a good idea. 

“You won’t be disappointed,” Rafael promised as he pulled off the small sheet covering his pumpkin. “See spooky isn’t it?”

They all looked at the duck with odd designs carved onto the pumpkin. 

“Oh my,” Maryse broke the silence with a small chuckle. “Pretty scary indeed, Raf.” 

Rafael preened and smirked as he turned to his Uncle Jace. “Do you like it, tío?” 

Jace started glaring at the pumpkin, his eyes tinted with hatred and a bit of fear. 

“I thought we were friends,” Jace grumbled as he started to move to the other side of the pumpkin line-up. He kept going till he was back at Alec’s odd demon pumpkin, the furthest from Rafael’s cursed orange demon. “Why would you betray me like this?” 

They all giggled and smiled at Jace’s hatred and fear of ducks. Maryse smiled and patted her middle child on the shoulder. 

“I like the spiders you added Rafael,” Clary complimented, causing Alec to freeze up and look back at the pumpkin’s previously misidentified designs. The Shadowhunter froze and noticed they were indeed spiders designed to be crawling around the duck carving.

Magnus patted his husband on the back when he noticed the shiver that went through Alec’s back at the detail. The warlock knew his oldest was starting to reach his rebellious stage but had hoped they had more time. 

“I think Raf won,” Luke teased at the Shadowhunters' reactions. 

“I think you are right, honey,” Maryse agreed as Alec and Jace groaned behind her at the decision. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a purple and black 1st place ribbon secured itself on Rafael’s pumpkin. 

“I was robbed,” Simon grumbled silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/) I am taking prompts right now. 😊


End file.
